Why I'll Never Have a Family
EXP Awarded Roleplays Tapping on the table of the meeting room, Red tapped out simple calculations for the base equation of a doomsday weapon based on Atlas' current power. Of course just for small bit of fun as he had arrived at the meeting right on the dot and was irritated by the couple minute's wait. He wasn't particularly found of interacting with his coworkers, opting to send his equations for secure browsers he made specifically for their interactions, but what could he do? There was an impending threat that needed to be sorted out before it even started and his current calculations didn't seem to be able to account for all the details of it based on his current location. Using his probability vision, he knew he'd been called her to agree to being sent to field work and was already readying to sign whatever he needed and take June that very next hour. Speaking of June, he was alerted that the military forces intelligence commander was just about the enter the room in which he stopped tapping and simply drew details of unit circles invisibly on the table instead, slightly ashamed of doing something so morbid for the sake of idles action. Not bothering to speak as it was near impossible to be understood anyway, he gave a small nod to Reginald. Only to turn into an irritating scowl when he saw Charon enter as well as expected. "So you see... I'm wanting to PRESERVE the artificial aura policies by making them even MORE tame for the human population!" Charon was snarkily finished explaining his recent creation of Crystal 01 which he had done without permission and using Red's software WITHOUT PERMISSION. But Red you signed off on intelligence property of June's software, but Red you find this new use of June's infinitesimal intelligence to be UTTERLY DISGUSTING to you like CHARON, but Red shut up. Charon looked kind of awkward side by side the brilliant looking commander. "Crystal 01 better be worth the research resources I had redirected to you. I had men working on perfecting the Light dust so our men would have better munitions and fuel to fight against the grimms." Reginald's eyes narrowed onto Charon as the two of them walked into the meeting room. "Red. Sorry to keep you waiting. Charon wouldn't stop plastering me to check on Crystal 01. So, what do you have for me Red. I do hope it is good, you have never fail me before." Reginald stood at the front end of the desk and had his hands on the table as he leaned forward, looked at Red with a smile, his day had just turn back right side up after seeing Red. Red was like the son he wanted but didn't have, being his elder son, being a complete Atlas Lackey and Eric being rebellious and all. Reginald couldn't have a son he could love, until he met Red. "Oh is she!!!! I've already set plans to deploy her to keep tabs on Vacuo's administration and you'll surely see how useful she is! After all, it's Red's equipment we're talking about here!" he said snarkily as he sat down at the nearby chair of the meeting room, definitely amused to see Red rolling his eyes. Raising his eyebrow over it needed to be stated that he had never failed him before, since after all it was a very obvious fact that Red could simply never fail. However, Red did somewhat return the smile, out of all the people he's had to interact with in his life, Reginald stood at the most tolerable. In a way he exceeded his biological father who... never really gave him the credit and praise that he merited. It wasn't much use to think of family however, his parents being dead and Charon being desired to be dead. Red did a rather simply tap of his scroll which all in the room knew was not an actual scroll but a device that held the most important and advanced AI in the world practically as June took over from there. June's turn on symbol appeared on the screen in front of them of the interactive smart board before showing detailed images and charts of the soon to be massive criminal organization that was projected to target Remnant's governments. "Ahh......." Charon stared in slight wonder at the screens, or at least it appeared this way since his eyes bulged out pretty weirdly often. "So you're saying you need to track this crime syndacite down? I don't know Red, it's much safer to rely on your vast knowledge and outlook to apprehend the criminals like in your usual hunts." Red nearly groaned at Charon's comments. It was completely OBVIOUS that there was NO information on this organization and that everything on the screens was LESS than anything and that he needed to on field work to find the best way to safely take down the threat. Also, Charon stupidly made it seem like criminal hunting was all he did, and that was a grave error, his influence over Atlas, no, the WORLD was undeniable. Yet Charon still tries to be the stupid one in his "translating" which Red didn't need and quite frankly was an insult to their commander. Though he knew he was going to be putting himself in danger, he definitely thought he was trustworthy and powerful enough to handle it. Going over to Reginald instead for approval, he placed the details of his flight to Vacuo and what alias he was going to be using in the ID over in front of Reginald giving a slight but curt bow to the head. Reginald gave a brief look of the details on the board but managed to took all of the details in. "Impressive of you to find some form of underground syndicate, Red." Reginald turned to Red before looking at the flight details and alias. "Vacuo? Do you think this... syndicate or organization would be there?" Reginald turned to fully face Red as he crossed both his arms. Charon huffed as he felt ignored by them. "May as well adopt him here and now if you're going to flaunt him around as better than your son honestly," he murmured softly. This always happened honestly. It made it feel like Red's speech disorder wasn't a problem since they got each other so well anyway. Red tapped at the table a little as he listened to his commander before taking June in hand and typing him up a response extremely quickly, smirking as he gave the commander some time to read the response. |No. But I'll be able to find it through an intersection. Remember that reactor we sent to a Vacutian facility not long ago? It's going to be retrieved by a pawn not fully affiliated with the organization. The exact time, location, and said disposable hired hand are completely unknown. I need to retrieve hands on data to beat them to the punch by being prepared to be exact in timing. In other words, I'll find whoever it is before they know they're found and pretend to follow them until I deem I gather enough information to track down the organization. Then I will destroy the pawn at the exact timing that they will be getting the reactor.| Reginald was impressed at how Red was executing his mission. "Impressive. Alright Red, I say you have a go with your mission to Vacuo under the new alias. Contact me when you have confirmation of this Phantom Organization. At the mean time, Atlas Intelligence will continue our research on the Light fuel for the spacecraft we are building." Reginald said as he turned to Charon at the mention of research Respectfully nodding, Red smirked again as he typed a quick response, "Don't be surprised when you receive contact the second I am in Vacuo." With that and June in hand, he left the meeting room. Charon groaned at being being ignored so blatantly, "Do you really trust him that much to go without any other personnel???" he pouted slightly. "I do. But I always have safety protocols, the son I have, Eric, I can have him watch Red. Maybe even assisting him. Although Eric has had disappoint me before,he is still my son and an Operative for the Intelligence agency. Unlike my other son and daughter." Reginald sighed at the mention of his second and third children Charon nodded and sort of just shrugged it off. He knew Red didn't need any safety protocols but it did irritate him that the commander trusted him too much for his own good. "You need to get better at that by the way," he pouted again before also starting to leave and turning his head, "This is the reason why I'll never have a family." He slammed the door on his way out. Category:Roleplays Category:OVA